1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Some common defects on another more 'serious' game site. ;-)
Overview We all known what other rival site I mean. They are suposed to be plausable and like althitory/mapgames, yet they can't tell the difference from reality and ASB, ha-ha! Life in general *The games were at points ruined by 'political correctness', hyper development, tolling, closet-racisum and godmoddery. * PM got boreding in the 17th century and for all it's high values created a map that in fact the nations (save for some like Czechland, Russia, Hungary, Vietnam and Wales) are frankly wacko for territory. *Hot Cold War was ruined by anti-South America/Africa/Australian prejudice and join a nuclear war waged by the jealous mods on the winning non mod nations (such as Australia), who survived the Cold War nuclear holocaust. It then went ASB. *AVA was OK, but became a ASB techno-fantasy world. *AVARI was more fun than fact and became a war wacky, hyper-developed world. *AVARO was ruined by political correctness, hyper-development, banning most conflicts in Africa and godmoddery. *AVARE was a blood thursty, racist, trollish, editwaring, gadmoderyed hell. *AVARV was more fun than fact and became a war wacky, hyper-developed world. *AVAR(Mk2) died before singing up since most people invited did not sign up for it. *AVATLR had some trolling, ASB, editwaring and godmodery. *Radioactive Tide was good, but every one got bored and left it. *No WW2 was good but died due to no interest. *Operation Blue Vixen (WW2, Pacific War) was good and was wiped after 4 turns for unknown reasons. *The 1855 game was good, fun and wacko; but became too much, was retconed after s few turns and collapsed. It was wiped. *Imperialist America went the way of the 1855 game, but had run for 30 or so turns. *Peaceful Democracy was ok, but nations soon became neither peaceful or democratic. *Fractured America was ok, but got too ASB for my liking. *Fractured Europe was a bit silly and ASB. It was still fun like Fractured America, but was wiped after 4 turns for unknown reasons. *Lebanon was listed in a 2010 early cold war game I can't remember the nameof, as an Israeli province and Bhutan conquered Tibet in 1957. *Player's rumors say that in yet another game Mongolia made and detonated a nuke for the USSR in 1958, which then soon changed it's official language from Russian to English and finally became a full democratic market economy by 1985! In another case, Azerbaijan seceded from the USSR in 1997 and converted to Orthodox Christianity! AvAr was ruined by- *Ethiopia and Sudan was given 2 Panzer II tanks and a MiG 15 comparable fighter by Venezuela and beat the UK in a war for Djibuti. *Austria, the UK, Hindustan and the USSR just run amock and captured hole European naions in 1 or 2 turns. *Playing with with a poor, defective, bias or even non exsistant algerithom. *If anything, it would be the great powers (GB, China, USSR, USA or France) that would control Venezuela's clutch of protectorates. *The 1933-42 Cuba-USA-Venezuela-Mexico war was a bizar land grab. *The Sino-Indian conqureing the USSR in 3 years was beond beleaf, *The Yugoslavs annexed the Bahamas, *The Infliltration of the USSR and killing of it's leaders in 1959.6. *A Indian space shuttel in 1958 was daft. *Spain, Venezuela, France, Portugal, the USA and Yugoslavia all had colonies in Liberia. *They turned this into a "who gets what" contest. *Venezuela turned half of the world into its protectorates. *A Tiger VI tank was biult in 1935, 1937, 1938 1939. *Mexican cannonicaty had broken down trough out the 1940s. *Colombia quit after round 6, Brazil after 3, Mexico after 1 and Portugal after 5. Hot cold war's ASB! *N. Korea wins invading Japan after taking 10 large? nukes, *WW3 was too half hearted so letting some like Brazil, S. Africa, Australia, China and Peru flourish. They went out conquering grey nations while the other player nations rotted, to mods' disgust *''Grenada'' ripped off Microsoft 95, *The atomic terrorist attack was too big and largely aimed at country’s Brazil's, Korea’s and the USSR's controllers preserved as an in-game threat and thus wanted to get rid of. *The CAA (Soviet Central Asia) threw a strop and nuke everyone except for I think Turkey, Australia, Cuba, India, the USSR and Palau. The user then left in a fit of piqué! *Turkey, India, Colombia and Australia never ever posted! *Several users have left it recently after the atomic terrorist attack (I wonder why? Wink, wink.). *The maps were pure guess work by baffled mapmakers! *On the odd occasion algorithms were used, they were for the most part falsified and rigged. *China and Peru were condemned for attacking the Horn of Africa, while South Africa, Congo and CAR were not. *Peru annexed most of South America after WW3. And here The Iran-Iraq war happening 2 years late in a Cold War game on this site. Category:Humor Category:Map game Category:ASB Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance Category:Policy Category:Community